


- I Love You -

by Tesshinplays



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, levi crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesshinplays/pseuds/Tesshinplays
Summary: *This is it, i'm going to die*you though while coming closer to the titans face, you wanted to scream but no sound came out from your mouth.





	- I Love You -

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot with **Levi** from **Attack on titan**
> 
> i know it can be fast paced but i wrote this 3 years back. I tried to make it better, but i hope everyone enjoyed reading it.

 

It was morning, you turned around so you didn't get the sun in your eyes the sun was shining on your back and it was warm. Suddenly shooting up from the bed you knew you had overslept, your eyes widen as you had made it to your widow, looking out from it everyone was standing there fully dressed in front of Levi

  
  
Today was your traning with the other cadets you needed to know how to handle the 3d maneuver gear, it was really hard to control for a clumsy guy like you. And you always got scolded by your captain, Captain Levi that is. He has always been so hard on you, but getting scolded by Levi wasn't something you often got bothered by.

 

" **Shit** " you exlaimed while running to your closet.  


Pulling out your military outfit in panic, being late was not to Levi's liking, it took a while but you still managed to get dressed and headed downstairs. There she was, the titan lover herself, Hanji Zoe. She saw you running down the stairs and came over to you, cursing yourself if you got stuck by her titan rambles. Hanji came closer to you.

 

" **Hey (** **m/n** **) can-** " Hanji said but got cut by you.  
" **Can't talk Hanji i'm late** " You ran passed her really fast.

  
You stopped in your tracks and took some breath, after you had calmed down a bit you stretched your back held your head high trying to act cool, then you walked outside to meet the others.

  


" **Corpral, there he is** " Sasha said and pointed at you.

  


* **Oh shit** * you facepalmed yourself in your mind. * **i'm sooo dead** * you continue to think while you awkwardly walked towards the others.

  


" **Tch, cadet! Why are you late!?** " Levi asked in a cold tone.

  
Even if Levi was just 5'3 and shorter that you he could still be really scary.

  
You saluted your captain in front of him " **I-I overslept, captain** "As you spoke you could hear som of your friends laugh but so loud for Levi to hear.

  
" **J** **ust get in line** " He said coldly again.  
" **Yes sir!** " You replied and stood next to the others.  
  


" **So today we need you to train more with the 3d maneuver gear** " Levi explained looking at everyone but stopped at you.

" **And you, you need to train harder since you always fall or fail** " Levi explained making your friends laugh at you once more.  


Inside you couldn't help but blush at how embarrassing this was, Trying to keep your cool you saluted him with your eyes forward.

 

" **Yes sir**!"

  
To be honest you've always admire your captain, he was the humanity's most powerful soldier after all, but it wasn't just that, even if he was so cold and hard to everyone he still cared about his comrades. You didn't want to tell him that you really liked him because you knew that he wouldn't like you back and you didn't even know if he was in to men at all. Besides he had other things to think about and all so why would he have time for that.

  


  
~ fast forward ~

  


After training you went back to your room to get some rest. you lied down on you bed and looked up on the roof, and for some reason you started to think about Levi, he was always on your mind when you were alone. Can you really confess at a time like this.

  


Then you sat up and walked to you desk, you took out a bit of paper and a pen and started to write. done writing tears formed and ran down your cheeks, just then you heard nocking sound on your door.You then quickly wiped them away.

  


" **Come in** " You replied and you didn't move a muscle you just starred down on the paper.  
" **(M/n) can i come in** " you knew that voice, it was Hanji.  
" **Yeah sure** " You wiped away the new tears that formed and you took the note placing it in your drawer hiding it from Hanji.

  


You and her had been best friends since you joined, and she knew everything about you even your crush on your captain. In your eyes she felt like a sister to you.

  


" **What's wrong (** **m/n** **)** " She asked while looking at you with a confused face, her eyes got from confused to worried when she say your eyes tearing up, she smiled but hugged you knowing what's going on.

 

~ meanwhile ~

  


** Levi's POV **

" **Cadets continue to clean, i need (** **m/n** **) to come and help** " Levi said and walked to your room.

  


When he got there he could hear two voices on your room. He knew it was Hanji.

  


* **What i shitty-glasses doing with him?** * He though while standing outside your door, he didn't want to walk in on your two so he just stayed there listening.

  


" **Hanji, how can i ever tell Levi i like him, he have other things to think about, and what if he doesn't even like men?** " You said.

  


* **H** **e likes me?** * Levi though, this was the first time he ever heard that from someone.

  


" **Shh don't cry (** **m/n** **) i'm sure he will understand when you tell him, and you can't find out if you don't try** " Hanji replied and hugged you.

 

  
Levi sighed and walked away from there not wanting to hear more about it. Levi decided it was best not knowing everything about it, and he wanted to know if those cadets did their job.

 

" **What happened to (** **m/n** **) sir? If you don't minde me asking** " Jean asked while Levi came back without you.  
" **I remembered he isn't needed here** " Levi said still remembering what you said.  
" **Oh...** " Jean replied but continue to clean, he didn't want to get scolded by his captain after all.

  
** End of Levi's POV **

  
You wiped your tears and released from Hanjis hug " **I think i should go and help Levi and the others to clean, i remembered it was cleaning time** " Hanji just nodded and let you go.

  
You walked downstairs looking for the others, it took a while but you found them at last packing their cleaning supplys.

  
" **Hey guys, do you need any help**?" You said with a sheerful voice.

  
Everyone turned at you not saying anything, you heard footsteps behind you.

  
" **Tch, you're to late for that cadet** " You head a voice say knowing it belonged to Levi.  
" **Oh** " You hung your face low and looked at the floor. " **maybe next time then** " You looked back up trying to smile.

  
Everyone left with their supplies, when you were about to step out from the room, Levi stopped you.

  
" **I need to talk to you cadet** " Levi said.You turned around and saluted him, only hearing a " **tch** " from him " **No need for that** " he continued so you just put your arms down and looked at him " **yes sir?** " you asked.

" **You know we're going outside the walls today right?** " He asked having his serious face looking at you.  
" **Yes** " you simply replied looking bit confused at him.  
" **I want you to stay closer to me, i'm not saying this because your special or anything, i just know that even if you're clumsy i know you're good with the 3d maneuver gear, even better than the other punks** " He blurted out.  
" **Oh i see, i understand captain** " You replied accepting his kindness.  
" **Good, now go** " He ordered, and without hesitation you walked out from the room.

 

  
~ fast forward ~

  
" **Get the horses ready, we're moving out** " a man yelled to the cadets.

  
Everyone sat up on their horses ready to move out. it was raining, maybe a storm was coming. Suddenly the gate opened and everyone started moving. You were close to your captain as promised.

  
After running with the horses the rain got heavier and even fog came out forming around you and the others, it got really hard to see but you tried your best to stay in formation and close to Levi. You put on your hood from the green cloke, it was getting cold and you got all soaked wet from the rain and you couldin't almost feel your fingers. When you looked up you didn't see anyone Netheir Levi or your friends. You got scared.

  
* **W** **hat if a titan ate them, what if they were all dead and i were the only one left** * your got horrible thoughs going through your head, but you tried to fight them, thinking about other things.

  
You could suddenly hear loud and big footsteps behind you, and to your surprise, it was a titan, if was so close you could see it's body and face.

  
" **Shit** " you exlaimed as you tried to run faster with the horse, then it all happened, the hore slipped on the wet ground and fell. You fell to the ground hurting your shoulder

 **"fuck,fuck,fuck"** you swore knowing you couldn't use your gear.

  
Before you knew it you felt the titans hand around your body crushing you, you felt tears coming out from your face while looking at the titan.

  
* **This is it, i'm going to die** * you though while coming closer to the titans face, you wanted to scream but no sound came out from your mouth.

  
The titan put you in it's mouth and bites your body, suddenly you could hear sharp blades cutting the titans neck before he fell to the ground with you in it's mouth someone grabbed you, you didn't see who it was until you two got to the treetop from all that fog.

  
It was no other than Levi. you were happy to see him but scared since you were going to die really soon. Levi hugged you really tight but let go and looked in your eyes.

  
" **L-Levi....I-I...** " You managed to say.  
" **No!! (** **m/n** **) don't you dare leave me!!!** " Levi yelled. Tears formed in his eyes knowing you were gone from his life. Levi continued to hug you and the tears couldn't stop coming. He sat there for a good time until the fog had last. He couldn't think about anything else, he couldn't even think straight.

  
When the fog calmed down and the rain vanished he decided to take your dead body to the others. Levi met up with them and with you in his arms. Hanji saw him holdning you, she ran towards Levi and tears formed as she saw your dead body.

  


" **We need to bury him** " Levi simply said.

 

  
~ fast forward ~

  
Some days passed and it was time to clead once again. Levi decided to clean your room he let out a sigh as he entered, remembering what happed to you. When he got to your desk to clean he opened the drawer and he saw a note.

He took it up and started to read it:

  
** To Levi: **

_If you're reading this then you know i'm dead, i've always been admiring you, even if the others think you're scary, but i think you're a really nice and a kind person. I didn't have the chance to tell you how much i liked you Levi, i always did for the first moment i saw you ***giggle*** i didn't want to tell you that since you might think i was a burden to you and that you didn't like me back but i love you Levi, i loved you a lot and i want you to remember that and never forget about me, i will always be watching over you, you will never be alone even if i'm not there.  
i hope you live a good life my dear Heichou, i will miss you"_

                                            _\- Your dearest_ **(m/n)** _-_

  


After reading the note he slammed is fist against your desk and new tears started to form. **"damn it (** **m/n** **) why didn't you just tell me"** He stood there for some minutes but he put your note in his pocked and continue to clean still thinking about you.

  


" **I loved you too** " Levi said to himself.

 


End file.
